Flamingos and other problems
by Sirianna123
Summary: Sabo got 'rescued by Doflaming and now has to survive. More about thin in later chapters. Rated T for reasons.
1. Prologue

I don't own One Piece.

* * *

"Huh, i expected better reaction on this one" Doflamingo huffed staring at blond teen in front of his desk. "Isn't he your little brother, Sabo~" shichibukai sung noticing little flash in his subordinate eye.

"It was long ago" Sabo retorted, calm and completely lifeless voice felt completely natural in his pale lips as he stared at smiling boy at wanted poster. 'He hadn't change a bit' teen thought still playing uninterested. "Was it all you wanted?" he asked not wanting to stay in older pirates room.

"Yeah, you can keep poster" Doflamingo said visibly disappointed by Sabo's behaviour.

Not saying anything else blond teen left room clutching piece of paper in his hand. Cringing his eyes when Dressrosas setting sun hit his face Sabo immediately directed his steps to right and straight to his own shady room where sun never came.

He hated sun more and more each day since he came to this damned place... came isn't good word he was more like forced to came here. When you see sun almost every day you finally get enough of it and wait for rain, wen rain cames you wait for sun, and circle goes on sometimes adding snow or storms. Not here. Of course it raining but not for longer than day and even then Daflamingo is here smiling and being happy about others sadness. Sabo hated sun because it reminded him past... and freedom. Yeah. Doflamingo was sun and he was shadow. No sun no shadows, thats how it work.

"Stupid Law" Sabo muttered passing mentioned persons old room not changed for two years. "You wont run for long, he'll find you." Talking to younger 'pirate' was kind of habit for Sabo, especially since brunettes escape. "No matter who came with 'Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never harm me' was right." ***sigh*** Quick rummaging thorough pockets of his long black coat with blue 'S' on left side and Doflamingos sign on right in search of key, few curses as door didn't want to open. Throwing wanted poster at bed teen started taking of his coat which was followed by gloves and always undone neck tie. After short fight with buttons white shirt joins coat on floor.

With pained groan blond boy sat on bed. His pale chest was covered by scars. Some were from fights some from other... stuff. Biggest scar was on his back, irregular, still completely visible despite flow of time. He hated it like nothing else – even his 'boss'.

"Nicely done Luffy. Few weeks and you already got bounty on your head. I'd lie if i said I'm not proud" As he said it Straw Hat Luffy sneezed, not that Sabo knew it."Shower would be nice" teen whispered taking off his knee reaching inch high heels. Smiling he stood up, took clean loose pants he usually wears while not working – honestly everything was loose compared to tight jeans he usually wore, and headed to personal bathroom.

Shower was nice change of things that day, working from early morning- which meant lots of running around and fighting, training and bunch of 'random' talks with 'irritating pink idiot' as Sabo called Doflamingo. Teens legs were covered in scars and old burn marks. He might look weak and fragile but in reality he was almost as known as Doflamingo, which wasn't weird as shichibukai send him to 'make name for himself' or so he said.

Hissing when cold water connected with his skin Sabo stood under shower letting his aching muscles relax. He even caught himself on thinking about past and smiling. If anyone from Dons crew seen him like this he would never get peace – not that he got too much of it anyway clicking his tongue Sabo stepped out of shower and quickly dried his hair – he got guest. When he was done he left bathroom to hit Vergo who was ready to enter bathroom. "What?" blond asked putting on his emotionless mask.

Vergo silently watched him for moment and handed him milk after what he left with no words.

"Weirdo" teen whispered throwing mild away. He got no intention of being poisoned or drugged. "Time for sleep" he said after locking door and putting Luffys poster on desk.

This was first night he smiled since last wanted poster of Ace was published.

* * *

Sirianna:Rate and review, more chapters incoming...possibly.

Sabo:Certainly

Sirianna:Don't talk, you walking fan girl magnet.

Sabo:What was that supossed to mean?

Ace&Luffy:When we'll be there?

Sirianna:You were mentioned.

Ace&Luffy:zzzzzzzzzzz

Sabo:*sigh* They're hopeless.

Sirianna:*ignoring them* Review an say what you think if you survived imagining Sabo under shower :) Gotta run *runs off chased by Sabo*


	2. Not her!

Sirianna: Next chapter is up! Genres changed since Sabo is mean :)

Sabo: Don't be so happy!

Younger Sabo: Who are you? You look boring.

Sirianna: *hugs boy before anyone can do something* Will you be nice boy, unlike this mean man and do disclaimer?

Sabo: Hands off me!

Younger Sabo: Huh? Mister Grouchy is me?

Sirianna: Don't listen to him, he's a huge bully. Maybe you both will do this?

Sabo: Irritating woman doesn't own One Piece.

Younger Sabo: What happened to me?

Sirianna: Let's move with story!

Sabo: Don't avoid subject!

* * *

Next day Sabo woke up with weird feeling that something is about to happen. After quick glance at mirror teen made unhappy face. "Sleeping right after taking shower was bad idea. My hair is mess" he complained trying to fix his hair which wasn't easy task. Even when he did dry them properly shorter part was a mess, but today it was worst. Both- longer part always gathered in shoulder blades reaching ponytail, and shorter part reaching his chin were messed and didn't want to cooperate. Shower was only solution.

Early shower had other pros- it helped gather thoughts and woke Sabo up completely. While thin streams of cold water were sliding down his body Sabo wondered what was that weird feeling he woke up with. Somehow his thoughts came back to his first day at Dressrosa.

"_Listen up Sabo, from now on this will be your room" Donflamingo said showing ten year old boy room. Bed, wardrobe and desk with chair were taking almost whole space. _

"That was begin of torture" Sabo whispered sighing. "Death would be much better than this" he added leaving bathroom to look for fresh clothing not even bothering to put something on.

"SABO!" he heard shout just second after putting on his usual tight pants. Doflamingo wanted something. "ARE YOU THERE!".

"Shut up irritating idiot, can't I even get dressed without disturbances?!" Sabo said opening door and punching warlord.

"It's already past ten. I've got message for you to deliver." shichibukai said. Everyone from his crew were used to teenager mood swings.

Sabo made surprised face. It was rare. Usually all letters were delivered by Baby 5 and Buffalo or some other 'older' members. "Why me?" Sabo asked like talking with superior while being half naked was most normal thing in world.

"Everyone else is busy, besides Crocodile won't kill you". Was older males explanation. "I'm counting on you" Warlord ended talk giving teen letter and leaving.

Sighing blond came back to his room to finish dressing up. "What a bother. What is this idiot thinking by sending me to Alabasta. Luffy may be there... no it can't be reason... yet who knows. No I'm over reacting, theres no way he's sending me there because of that". Sabo mumbled while quickly putting his shirt, glover end coat. "Or maybe he is?" he continued stuffing letter to one of his pockets and leaving room to find something to eat. "I'm not working on empty stomach".

While walking Sabo was thinking what wasn't much of surprise. 'Why me? There are other people for sure. Maybe that stupid pink idiot wants me to... no it can't be... Well meeting with Lu would be great. Of course just looking from afar, there's no way I'll talk with him in my situation...' He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice who was coming his way also occupied by thoughts till they crashed.

"Watch haw you're walking!" Sabo and Monet, yes Monet, yelled at each other.

"Oh Monet i didn't notice you, sorry." Blond said helping girl stand up.

"I hope you are. Boss send me to help you with that delivery, since you've got no sense of direction" green haired girl said grabbing his hand.

"But I haven't eaten yet." Sabo complained trying to free himself. 'Why her? Isn't there anyone el... yeah he knows about that... As long as she won't notice it's good.' He reasoned to himself in thoughts. He got huge crush on girl but never told her, thats why his face was completely red at the moment.

"You alright? You're face is red." Monet asked looking at him with faint trail of red on her own cheeks.

"Of course I am" teen said avoiding her look.

" Fine, let's go then" girl said coming back to dragging him around.

She was saying something but nothing reached young man as he was thinking again. "Maybe he hadn't send her because of that, maybe she was send to... it would be low even for Don, no it's totally his style.'

"You were send to make me meet Luffy, right?" Sabo asked slowly when they stopped.

"What if 'yes'?" girl asked visibly nervous.

"Nothing" he said "I won't talk with him no matter what you'll say or do" he added. "Where's our ship?"

Not saying anything grenette grabbed his hand again and dragged him there.

To think about it, it was their first mission together. Of course they met sometimes, but newer worked together which meant they know nothing about each others skills. Not that it was necessary.

"Travel should take two weeks at most, then week of walk trough dessert" Monet informed Sabo when he was eating. He was just nodding still thinking about what happened earlier and possible meeting with his younger brother.

* * *

Sirianna: There we go. Took some time but is done.

Sabo: Why I always end up at least half naked?

Monet: Because you're obvious idiot.

Ace: Sabo got a girl friend~

Monet and Sabo: We're not together! *start chasing Ace around*

Sirianna: Say that to you're faces.

Luffy: Shishishi It looks like fun *joins chase*

Sirianna: Thanks to everyone who read my story.


	3. Meeting

I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Whole travel to Alabasta would be peaceful if ignore Monet constantly bugging Sabo with sudden hugs and to revealing swim suit.

"Sabo-kun~" Monet sung hugging blond from behind. As much as he was grateful that she decided to wear decent clothing- as much as you can call her clothing decent."We'll be reaching Alabasta soon" she informed. "I wonder if your brother is there already, from my calculations he should and even be in this town" she continued pointing port. "Marines captain Smoker is in Nanohana to" She finished and left before he could say anything.

Sabo sighed and looked at town. He got bad feeling, and was sure it's not about Luffy. 'Just what could it be?' he thought leaving to pack his stuff.

_*2 hours later*_

Walking around Sabo noticed last thing he expected, flash of orange and immediately turned around to check what it was. Unfortunately for blond it was Portogas D. Ace's orange hat. "Damn" he cursed. It wasn't good, not only he lost Monet but now this. Good thing merchant took Aces attention with some crap about apples which gave Sabo time to try retreating if not magical comeback of Monet.

"Whatcha doin' SABO-SAN?" He could swear she said last part louder on purpose and but somehow white-bears 2nd division commander didn't hear her. "I could swear he'll hear this" Monet said unhappily "Let's go after him and check what he's up to" she commanded and started dragging Sabo with her.

After short search they found brunette again this time he was asking some sales man about Luffy. "Why are we stalking him Monet? There's nothing for us in it." Sabo complained looking around. Group of people were also looking at Ace. Sabo recognized pirate hunter Zoro. Just moment after Ace went to restaurant Smoker came in caring few pirates. "Let's go Sabo-kun, we've got no time to talk with Smokey." Monet decided following Ace and still dragging blond around by hand.

Restaurant was louder than they expected. "What happened?" Monet asked one of gathered locals.

"That young boy ate dessert strawberry" was explanation. "Its poisonous spider looking like strawberry." the same person asked.

"I don't think thats it." Sabo said coming closer to Ace and smacking him on head "Wake up you lazy ass, that's not a way to greet long lost younger brother". Monet whistled, she in deed was send to farce Sabo at least see Straw-hat but she didn't expect meeting Fire Fist and for sure didn't expect her companion to punch him.

"I fell asleep" Ace said and came back to food ignoring Sabo.

"Looks like your brother has awful manners, SABO-SAN" Monet said again saying last part louder.

It made Ace jump little and look at blonde. "S-sa-sa..." he started with tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Gol D. Roger, of course it's me, idiot" Sabo said coldly " No hugs, I'll be in trouble if marines spotted this." He added slamming Ace back on seat.

"Smokey incoming" Monet warned and dragged Sabo behind bar giving bar owner some Monet "You've seen nothing".

Listening to Aces conversation with Smoker Doflamingos subordinates were trying to be as silent as they could. For some reason Sabo stayed calm even when Smoker started preparing for battle, while Monet was shaking. Then something told him to move from his current spot which he did an just seconds later Luffy flied pushing Smoker at Ace with enough force to made both men fly through few buildings.

"LUFFY!?" Sabo shouted standing up when younger boy started demanding food. "Do you know what you just did?" For second boy starred at him an then asked "Who are you?" which made Monet laugh like maniac. "Shut up Monet." Sabo demanded looking at hole "Heh if Smoker cames back before Ace we've got vacation" he added. "Luffy once Ace is back I' visiting your ship. "You remember me or not I'm your brother, Monet STOP LAUGHING."

"Ace is here? Where he went to?" Luffy asked "and who are you?"

"Sabo, younger of your older brothers" Sabo started. Luffy was like 'WHAAAAAAAAT' but got completely ignored as Sabo continued. "Ace was here till yo shoot him out along with Smoker."

"You spend quality time with your bros I'm going with that letter see you on ship." Monet said leaving with letter.

"Women, you never know what they're thinking." Sabo sighed scratching his head. "It would be best if marines hadn't noticed me."

Before Luffy could demand any answers Smoker came in shouting. "Thats bad. Yo Smokey. What brings you here?" Sabo said nervously.

"Outlook Sabo. Doflamingos mail boy. I could ask you the same." Smoker said.

"You know each other" Luffy asked not stopping eating.

"A bit" Sabo replied "I'm working for schichibukai so its no suprise..." Then Luffy started running as Smoker attacked him. "Se ya, lil' bro" Sabo shouted at him "I'll wait for Ace here and then we'll talk! He's not listening at all. I wonder what Smokey wants from him" Then Ace came in and started chasing marine and pirate. "YOU IDIOTS DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Man catching with Ace was hard. "Let's find Luffys crew first." Sabo said poking Ace with completely black stick.

After while they caught Luffy. As Ace was being cool, Sabo was smiling at Luffys crew. "Yo" he just said. "Smokey, I'll take care of this you just go sit and drink your tea, Kay?"

Smoker said nothing just attacked. "Ora ora ora " Sabo murmured. "You guys go I'll catch up later" Ace said. Sabo made wird face and then said "Don't play hero,flaming idiot. I'm staying too. Lufffy, Luffys friends go" and created two shadowy balls "As long as you keep those I'll find you.

"Why schichibukais subordinate is helping pirates" Smoker asked when straw hats left.

"Does brother need reason to help his younger brother? Besides I've got free day so why not kill some time". Sabo answered confusing Ace.

"Schichibukai?" Ace asked. "Yep" was answer "more later first let's take care of them.

"Don't but in Outlook, your boss will hear about it." Smoker said.

"Like this pink idiot cares, he only cares about letter which already is on it's way, besides I already told you I've got free so what I do is my business not his." Sabo said summoning more shadows as Ace started to burn "Let's dance Smokey" Sabo said with sinister smile.

_Some time later(I just don't feel like saying too much)._

"That was fun" Sabo said as together with Ace, the searched for Luffy. "Lu, is such an idiot to got separated from his own crew. He's here." he added stopping.

"You're not even attempting to run away, are you Luffy?" Ace asked jumping down followed by Sabo and his smile.

"Ace, Sabo!" Luffy said smiling at them.

"You two haven't changed a bit" Sabo said "One day it'll get you both killed "Anyway, Lu I'm going to catch your crew I hope you told them you know me. It'll be bad if marines spotted me with you two again" he added.

"Kay" Luffy said "but if you won't be on a ship once I'm here I'll punch you." young pirate added.

Sabo just laughed and left without word.

_Going Merry_

"Yo" Sabo greeted everyone "Thanks for taking care of my useless little brother" he added smiling.

Everyone just nodded starring at him. "Where are my manners Outlook Sabo" blond introduced himself.

"Shadow Prince 500milion berry reward, frozen three years ago after Doflamingo said you're his subordinate" Zoro said eyeing teen. Sabo just laughed.

"What? Doflamingo isn't he a schichibukai" Nami asked suprised.

"Yup, he is" Sabo answered rendering Panic Mode in Usopp and Copper. "But I've got free day today so i decided to pay my little brother a visit. And Marimo-san I don't like this nameeeeeeeeeee." his worlds merged with hiss of pain. "Stupid Dof making me fight with Mihawk."

"Are you alright" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, just old wound opened" Sabo said smiling and hissing again.

"Let me see it, I'm a doctor leaving it may be bad" Copper said with serious face.

Sabo just nodded to stoned with little reindeers face to proceed any actions. At doctors order blond took of his coat and shirt showing everyone wide collection of scars and burn marks.

"Those scars are horrible" Chopper said looking at them.

"You say so? It's all my bosses fault to make me deliver those stupid envelopes, thanks to Monet at least Crocodile won't ad more." His words made everyones faces wide, especially Vivi.

"Crocodile" princess asked.

"Yeah, since both of them are schichibukai it's not weird, right?" Sabo replied. Of course he didn't know why Luffy came to Alabasta. "And doctor I'm logia user so be careful" he added noticing medical needle. This just old wound was worst than anything Zoro suffered from his duel with Mihawk.

"How your duel with hawkeyes ended?" swordsman asked.

"Draw" blond answered.

"Nami-swan" Sanji said coming from crows nest "our stupid captain is coming." he said and then noticed Sabos chest. "Those scars are worst than marimos." he said then making blond laugh which rendered another jolt op pain.

Before Chopper could complain about it Luffy crashed into him and Sanji making everyone laugh.

"No laughing or moving for you till I'm finished!" reindeer shouted at his patient.

"Somethings wrong with Sabo." Luffy asked looking at his older brother.

"I hoped I'll be dressed when you'll be back. Where's Ace?" Sabo tried to change subject.

"He should be here soon." Luffy said.

"Is it alright to leave him?" Nami asked.

Usopp was still scared of Sabo being schichibukais subordinate.

"He's strong. I never defeated him once even before he ate mera mera no mi."

"You never won with normal human?" Nami asked.

"Monsters brother is even bigger monster" Usopp said suddenly gaining brawniness.

"Even I've got it hard sometimes, of course i would defeat him now."

"Just who would you defeat!" Ace shouted jumping on ship.

"Besides Luffy did you forgot how useless you were when you were young?" Sabo said ignoring Choppers whinings about his wound.

"O Ace those are my companions I talked about earlier"

"Hello everyone. I belive my younger brother was in your care."

Everyone said 'Yes' in unision.

"He can be real pain sometimes" Sabo noticed after short talk reminding everyone his situation "and I'm also his brother."

"Found ya Sabo-san" they heard voice "don't go showing your scars everywhere."

"Shut up Monet" Sabo said blushing a bit.

Yep, Monet came back. "I thought you planed meeting in Yuba" Sabo noticed.

"Plans changed since I've met person called Bon-clay." grenette said. "Looks like that wound opened."

"Its nothing" blonde said avoiding her looks.

They obviously ignored everyone else and mainly Sanji fawning over Monet and her skimpy outfit.

"Who are they?" girl asked looking around.

"My brothers and Luffys crew" Sabo explained. "So we can count that letter as delivered?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that okama person will deliver it to Crocodile so our mission here is finished" Monet said.

"Crocodile?" Luffy asked.

"You know him, Lu?" Sabo asked.

"I'm going to kick his butt. And who are you?" Luffy said.

"Monet, Sabos girlfriend." girl said making everyone shocked.

"WHAT?"

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AUAAAAAAAA"Sabo shouted his face was completly red.

"Anyway" Monet said ignoring it let's go back boss contacted me, we've got meeting with Smoker.

"Fine" Sabo said sadly "Thanks for taking care of my wound and my brother. Kick that Crocks butt Luffy". After those words Sabo and Monet disappeared in shadow circled.

_Smokers ship_

"How was that? Have you meet your brothers Sabo-kun."

They meet Doflamingo who was enjoying cold drink while Smoker was clearly mad.

"I think you already know answer" Sabo said in monotone and emotionless voice.

Shichibukai just laughed.

* * *

Sirianna: And it's finished.

Sabo: And once again I was shirtless.

Monet: From now on I'm only person who can see you shirtless.

Sabo: No way, you're not my girlfriend.

Doflamingo: Why your face is so red Sabo-kun?

*****Sabo runs away shouting curses*****

Sirianna: Review if you liked it. Thanks to everyone who read this and commented.


	4. Bonus chapter1 - Begining

Special additional story about how Sabo meet Doflamingo.

Sabo was in his room at Dressrosa looking at straw hats new posters. "300millions, heh? Nice job Luffy. Life the life. Don't let anyone stop you." blond whispered looking at sky. "Just few more years and I'll be free to and then we'll see whose strongest. Ace, Luffy don't die till then. He added going to take shower...

_**Sabos POV**_

_I was drowning I knew it. Cold water was somehow easing my aching body, everything was getting dark. Then my body started moving on it's own. Ive got no idea what was going on. I heard voices I've never heard before. "Why...die...it's my...marines...my...shut up..." Then I resurfaced, someone picked me up and I fainted._

_When I woke up I wasn't in any place I knew. It was far too elegant for even my parents house. 'Where the hell I am?' I thought trying to get up. It was no use. Every attempt ended with jolt of pain I never felt in my whole life. "What has happened?" I said looking around while trying to not move my body to much._

"_You were drowning, I saved you." Something in this voice made shivers go down my spine. 'He's strong' I thought searching my field of vision. I felt uneasy being unable to see him._

"_Why?" I asked trying to buy time and locate him._

"_You're interesting" was answer "Don't over do it just rest, pirate boy." he added. I heard steps. He's older than me. _

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_My name is Donquixote Doflamingo" he introduced himself. 'Schichibukai? Why? Is he here to protect that World Noble?Thats bad..' I couldn't stop thinking. "It would be in good manners if you introduced yourself,right?~" He sounded like child that get new toy._

"_Sabo, Outlook Sabo" I introduced myself not even thinking too much. 'What am I doing? I don't even know what he's planing,'. Then HE came to my field of vision. 'Pink' that was my first thought. Not his height, compared to this pink feathery coat it was nothing."R-re-real reason?" I asked. What else I've got to do anyway?_

"_Huh?"_

"_What's real reason?" I continued looking at his eyes hidden behind sunglasses._

"_Reason for what?" he asked playful sitting on edge of my bed._

"_Saving me" I said fighting with slipping consciousness. This guy was seriously dangerous, just then I knew coming to my original plan won't be possible for while or maybe even never._

"_I already said you're interesting, much more than anyone I heard about." He answered smiling widely. That started nightmares. I never slept without waking up after seeing this in dream... more like nightmare. Looking at him reminded me looking straightly at sun. It hurts but for some reason you're still doing it. "I just thought it would be a waste if you died there." He added widening his smile if it was even possible._

"_Where are we?" I just continued asking._

"_On our merry way to my home island -Dressrosa" was answer. "Just joking" He said laughing. His laugh send shivers down my spine just like his smile. "We're still in Goa." He said calming down. What a jerk. "Now you've got few options boy. First join me, second: I'll personally bring you to your home, and third: You'll go to Impel Down. Disturbing World noble is enough to lock you there, pirate boy." warlord said smiling devilishly. This smile burned into my mind together with his laugh and sunglasses. "So whats your answer, pirate boy?" Schichibukai asked._

"_Do I have any real choice? Each option is bad. I don't want to go home or to Impel Down. Being someones subordinate isn't my style too. Most bearable answer is joining you. But under one condition." I started still looking right at his face._

"_And it is?"_

"_Until I pay off my debt." _

"_Debt? You mean your life?" former pirate asked. "Fifteen years plus something around five for training.." he mumbled. "Twenty years or till you safe my life. Deal, pirate Sabo." _

_It was first time he said my name and it was scary. I knew breaking free won't be easy task but still I preferred that more than other options. "Yeah, we've got a deal but don't think I'll forget". I said coldly._

"_I don't plan it, but I'll try convincing you into staying longer than twenty years." Doflamingo said._

"_It won't be easy"_

"_I like challenges. Be ready to lose, brat." he said and left._

"_...Idiot, I won't lose" I said looking in window. 'Ace, Luffy I'm sorry. Don't die guys' I thought noticing move on roof. Just second later two bays appeared, automatically I smiled. It may not make sense for everyone but for me there was no way back, all left for me to do was go straight forward and not look back. I'll survive those twenty years._

_FEW DAYS LATER _

_I was silently sitting while doctor was changing my bandages with shaking hands. For some reason Doflamingo decided to stay as my bandages were changed, and being himself pink ball of feathers was constantly speaking how awful my scars will be or how monstrous and inhuman my regeneration was._

"_I can't care less about your opinion" I finally said making my 'boss' laugh._

"_Admirable" he said "Thats why you're so interesting."_

_'He's still mad' I thought hearing his tone. No one knows why I called him -spoiled ball of feathers- right in face. And it may be reason why he decided to stay for change of bandages."You behave like kid" I said. Twice may age or not I won't lose with him. _

_Then he laughed. It wasn't his normal laugh, this one was much colder and this reminded me who I'm dealing with – merciless, adult that knows how to kill and done this many times. I closed my eyes and took few deep breaths. Through last days I matured few years ahead, my mind wasn't that of ten year old child but bit experienced young adult. Then those sunglasses, laugh and smile appeared and made me open my eyes widely._

"_Somethings wrong, pirate boy?" older blond mocked._

"_Nothing I just realized how insane I am." I said. _

"_Heh? You think you're insane?" he asked "What makes you think so?"_

"_Sole fact that I'm working with you" I answered smiling._

_He laughed like maniac almost making doctor pass out from hearth attack. "You might be right. But you're not only person insane enough" he added and left._

_ON DRESSROSA_

"_Welcome to Dressrosa, pirate boy" town was being build on my very eyes. As we were walking everyone was treating this bastard like damn hero...not that i cared..._

"_Why that face?" stupid flamingo asked me._

"_Nothing" I simply said following him._

_When we reached old castle where he resided I immediately noticed dark haired fourteen year old boy._

"_Sabo meet Law, from now on I expect you two to cooperate" Doflamingo said._

"_I don't care" I said coldly as 'Law' examined bandages I still had to wear._

"_I don't care that you don't care" Doflamingo said be nice to each other Law, pirate-boy." With those words schichibukai left leaving us together._

"_You're a pirate?" Law asked._

"_I planed being one but accident decided that I'm here" I said emotionlessly._

"_And those bandages?"_

"_My boat got blown up. Do you have any idea where my room is?" _

"_Huh? Can't we talk more?" Law asked visibly excited by meeting me._

"_No" I simply said leaving him puzzled._

"_WAIT" he shouted running after me. Thats how it started I was building walls and Law was thinking I'm cool. Sometimes Doflammingo said something. And my training was just training on my own for whole days with Law talking how he'll e pirate and beat damn flamingo or training with me..._

"Just ten more years" I whisper to myself leaving shower. "Can't someone try to kill this idiot so I can safe him?"...

And here we go special chapter. I might write more when I'll get struck by idea. Yet for now its all. Thanks for reading write comments and parings or situations you want to see Sabo in. I plan writing collection of short stories with him. If you got any ideas share it and I'll do my best to write nice story.


End file.
